1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment used for the physical well being, fitness, spinal health, flexibility, good alignment and relaxation of the spine. It is now a scientific fact that all physical exercises, whether done as free body movements or apparatus induced as well as all sports, involving running jumping, weigh lifting, that have vertical or lateral impact, etc. compress the spinal disks or produce lateral, negative and dangerous solicitations to the spine. Excessive and prolonged disks compression and lateral solicitations may produce laceration, hernia, and/or dislocation of the intervertebral disks, as well as pinched nerves, torn cartilage and even arthritis, lordosis, kyphosis, as long term conditions. For many years, ancient cultures have practiced standing on one's head as a mind-body discipline to achieve the centering of the body's energy, realigning the spine to its proper and natural curvature, spinal awareness, relief from pressure, improve vascular and capillary blood circulation, heart conditions, etc. This invention does all the above much better, for by anchoring and pulling the body from the feet gradually and gently stretches and realign each vertebrae and every part of the body inch by inch and brings the body to a perfect inverted vertical position.
2. The Related Prior Art In U.S. Patent
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,511 to Francisco Alvarez discloses an inversion apparatus in which a person can be strapped to a frame and suspend himself at an angle, with his head upward to apply tension to his spine. This apparatus, however suspends a person from the hips, does not achieve full inversion as in the present invention, and does not stretch and realign the body in a gradual and total way from the feet up.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,708 to Victor Steele discloses an inversion apparatus in which a person can suspend himself enmeshed in a frame with his thighs supported in a pad, to suspend a person from his thighs. This apparatus, however suspends a person from the hips, does not achieve full inversion as in the present invention, and does not stretch and realign the body in a gradual and total way from the feet up.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,929 to Frank G. Reed discloses an inversion apparatus in which a person can suspend himself enmeshed in a frame with his thighs supported in a pad, and his knees around another pad to suspend a person from his thighs. This apparatus, however suspends a person from the hips, does not achieve full inversion as in the present invention, and does not stretch and realign the body in a gradual and total way from the feet up.